Through the rabbit hole
by rainbowghoustkitty
Summary: Emma Agreste lives a life as normal as she can living in Paris during the terrors of Hawk Moth. That is till she wakes up in a dark ally. She quickly finds that she was sent back to the past during the fight with Timebreaker. How will she get home? And how will she stop her parents from finding out who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Her head hurt, as she laid on the cold ground of an ally. She groaned sitting up on her knees "Mama" she called out, her long blue braid falling over her shoulder. She blinked, standing, and stumbling into the bright street light.

"Papa?" She turned looking around, wondering where everyone was. The last thing she remembered was her mother trying to get her away from the Accumatized victim, when Chat Noir and Bunnyx clashed and someone grabbed her.

She looked around, quickly realizing where she was. She picked up her pace and made her way to the big house near the center of Paris and rang the doorbell.

"Yes? How can I help you?" A female voice came through the intercom "Nat!" The girl said happily. "I'm sorry, do I know you" Natalie asked, eyeing the girl through the camera. "Not funny Natty, where's grandpa? I can't find Mama or Papa. I woke up and my head hurt, and-" she rambled on, till Natalie cut her off "I'm sorry child, but I don't know you and your grandfather does not reside here" she said right before the camera retracted.

The girl stood on the sidewalk ringing the doorbell again hoping to get answers. After standing outside for half an hour and getting no answer, she started down the street. She wondered why her Grandfather would turn her away while whipping tears from her eyes.

She hoped that maybe her parents would be at their apartment, sighing as she realized she'd have to walk almost forty minutes to get there.

Thoughts ran through her head, keeping her lost in her thoughts. She didn't even notice the police officer walking toward her. "Young lady what are you doing out so late?" He asked catching her attention. "I'm walking home" she informed him "where do you live? I'll give you a ride" a smile spread across her lips as she was quick to agree. She jumped into the police car and gave him the adress. "I'm sorry what?" He asked scratching his head. She looked over his shoulder to see that her address didn't exist on his GPS.

"It's the fancy apartment building that was built about five years ago" she said looking at his confused face "Sweetie what's your name?" She looked at him confused "I'm Emma, Emma Agreste" his eyes lit up "like Adrian Agreste, the model? Are you cousins" she shook her head "no he's my dad" this caused the men to laugh "and you're how old" she glared "eleven" the police man signed "so how are you his kid when he's sixteen?" Emma stared at his stock "..what"


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

The police station was almost bare, other then the man who had picked me up. He had me sitting at a desk, while he talked on the phone in the other room. He pinched his nose and let out a sigh. He looked over at me, still talking.

When he finally came out he had a smug look on his face.

"Okay kid, you have this one last chance to tell me who you really are, before the social worker gets here" he said sitting down on the other side of the desk. I stayed silent, and stared at the framed photo of a young girl on his desk. He sighed again before standing. "So be it" he said before walking over to what seemed to be a break room.

I looked around, trying to find a way out of the building. The windows where to high, and he'd catch me before I made it to the door.

I laid my head down onto the desk. 'How did I even get into this mess' I bet Mama was freaking out right now. Probably telling anyone that would listen that they had to find her baby girl.

They probably don't even know where I am, time period wise.

I look up and scan my surroundings again, when I see it. "I have to pee" I yelled out, quickly jumping to my feet. I didn't even give the officer time to react before I was through the bathroom door. I shall what I was looking for immediately.

On the far wall was a small window. It was high up, but I knew I could manage. I quickly made my way onto the top of the stall, hoping all those years of gymnastics might actually pay off, as I jumped for the window.

I landed onto the ledge with my hands and forced it open, while trying not to lose my upper body strength. I pried it open just enough to get through. I crawled head first, and fell straight into a dumpster. Oh well, dirty is better then being thrown into some strangers home.

I ran down the street hoping the Cop hadn't noticed my extended absence. Now the important question is, where the hell am I going


	3. Chapter 3 Sabine

Emma sat underneath a street light. Dirt covered her cloths, and tear streaks ran down her face. It had been a whole day, and she was still no closer to figuring out what was going on. She knew that she had somehow ended up in the past, but she wasn't sure as to why, or how to get back.

Her stomach growled, causing her to pout.

"Hun, where are you parents?" she heard above her. She hadn't even noticed the woman approach her. Emma stared at her for a good minute. Taking in her bluette hair, and attire. She was so young right now. Emma was used to seeing her with graying hairs and wrinkles around her eyes.

"They're not here, not anymore" she answered with a sad look on her face. Sabine gave her a look of pity before offering her hand. "We'll why don't we get you something to eat, and cleaned up, and then I'll take you to find your guardian" Emma met her gaze, tears brimming at her eyes, and gave a nod. Sabine took the girl back to the bakery, the whole time Emma held onto her tight.

She's sure at this point that her Grandmother was a hero, her mother had to get it from somewhere.

When they entered the bakery Sabine took the girl to a all to familiar flight of stairs, while grabbing baked goods as they passed. "I hope you'll be okay to snack on this till I make dinner" she gave a bright smile, and handed Emma a small bag with the assortment in it.

Emma fallowed Sabine up the stairs. Taking hand fulls of croissant, enjoying how it seemed to melt in her mouth, just like how her grandfathers baked goods always have.

Sabine left the girl in the kitchen to grab her a change of clothes, and a towel. "These are for you to clean up with hun" she said putting them into the small bathroom. Emma smiled, putting the bag down. "Thank you" she said. Sabine gave a generous smile, before leaving the girl to her business.

Emma prepared for her shower. Feeling like things might be turning around for the better. All she needs is to find Ladybug and Chat noir, and get their help to get home.


End file.
